Misunderstanding
by BooBar
Summary: Sophie allows Charlie to read some of her notes for the story about Claire, however, he mistakes her diary for the notepad and sees some things he wishes he hadn't. Rated T just in case. Please read and let me know what you think :)


Sophie lets Charlie read a bit of her writing about Claire. However he picks up the wrong book and ends up looking in her journal.

I don't own any of these characters, nor 'Letters to Juliet'

Rated T just in case of language.

It had been a long day and Sophie decided to return to her room as soon as they returned to the hotel so she could start writing up her story. After about an hour she began to get hungry and as Claire was nowhere to be seen and she would rather not suffer anymore of Charlie's sarcasm today, she rang up for room service and ordered her evening meal.

Her tummy was rumbling quite loudly and more often now when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She shouted in a rather impatient tone, thinking it was the food she had been waiting for.

"Good evening Sophie, I just wanted to see how you were. You looked rather pale earlier and I was concerned." He said in a soft tone.

"Oh, Hey. I'm fine. I think the heat had just got to me and being in the car trying to write, I think I just felt a bit sick. But thank you, it's sweet of you to check up on me." Sophie replied looking up into his eyes from her chair.

"Well, listen, as you're feeling better, how would you like to join me for a glass of wine? I saw this place just across the…"

"Charlie," she interrupted, "I'm sorry, I can't. I've ordered room service, which should be here any second and I wanted to get started on my story tonight" She said picking up her notebook and pointing it at the computer screen in front of her. "Maybe tomorrow night?" She reassured him with a smile and hope that they may be able to get along. The truth was as snobby as he appeared, Charlie was just a young English man trying to deal with his Gran's adventure of going after a long lost love and Sophie was starting to warm up to him. Underneath his layer of pride, he was actually just as sensitive and kind-hearted as Claire had made him out to be.

"So, Sophie, how is the writing going?" He asked in a bid to start conversation about something he knew she would want to talk about.

"It's okay actually, although it's difficult not knowing the ending" She giggled, as she skimmed over her messy handwriting in her notebook which was resting next to another patterned book on the side of the desk.

"Could I read some? I mean it's not like there's anything to hide, we have been through it all together"

Just as he finished his sentence, there was a rather light knock on her front door.

"Oh, that'll be my food. Yeah Charlie, you can read it but I've only managed the first few sentences on the laptop. You can look in the notebook next to it."

As Sophie made her way to the door, Charlie marched over to the desk rather excitedly and picked up the book on the desk. As he read, he began to realise that this was not the story of his Gran and their search to find Lorenzo. Still, he couldn't help but read.

_July 26__th_

_I can't believe Charlie, waltzing around like he knows what's best for everyone, including me! Yes, Victor is away and I guess I miss him but with Charlie rolling out a sarcastic comment every 2 minutes and his childish temper tantrums happening on a daily basis, my head is pretty much full of witty comebacks for the next insult he throws at me. Honestly when will that boy grow up?! The world doesn't revolve around him._

He has seen quite enough and was starting to regret being nice to Sophie. As he dropped the book back onto the desk, he heard the sound of metal and plates being pushed through into her room.

"I'm going to go Sophie. Obviously your work is more important than any time I would like to spend with you"

She was surprised at the harshness in his voice. Not five minutes ago they had engaged in a pleasant, if somewhat, awkward conversation and they seemed to be getting on just fine. The door slammed behind her and she looked around the room, at her laptop to see what it was that could've offended him. As she put the first plateful of spaghetti in her mouth, she saw it, what she had never wished anyone to see.

"Stupid girl" She whispered to herself as she saw her journal open to the previous page. After finishing her food and clearing up after herself, she made her way down the hall to Charlie's room to try and explain herself with her diary under her arm. She knocked on the door and stepped back once. She was so nervous and had no idea what she was going to say when he opened the door, _if _he opened the door.

"Sophie." He said, clearing his throat as he opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"What were you doing? Reading my diary? When I said you could have a look, I meant the story. Surely you knew that?!" She replied in a rather uneasy tone.

"After those awful things you wrote about me in the diary, I doubt I will want to read the story that will go out to all of those readers" He snapped back.

"How much did you read?" Sophie's voice had gone softer and she sounded more confused.

"I read enough. Stopping at you ranting about when will I grow up and realise the world doesn't revolve around me" He said mimicking the tone her was sure she had when she wrote those words in her diary.

"I think you better finish reading. You are way quick to turn off your ears when there's something you don't want to hear…or read." She pushed the book, page open in the right place, onto his chest and stood there watching him as his eyes glazed over the page, his face filling with anger as he read those words over again. After a few minutes she saw his expression change and a rather guilty look took over his face. He continued reading…

_Yes, he's behaving like an ass but there's something in his eyes that sparkles and I can't help but be attracted to him. The way his bum wiggles when he walks and how his lips look when he sips his wine and when he gets angry, he gets those little wrinkles on his forehead. Yes I love Victor but he hasn't looked at me once since we got here and I've noticed Charlie catching my reflection in the rear view mirror a few times in the car. Is it bad that a girl needs to feel wanted, needs to feel like someone cares about her? I don't know. All I know is I can't help thinking that if I wasn't here with Victor then I wouldn't have met Charlie. Lovely Charlie, annoying at times but still. I think I'm starting to fall for him. This is bad._

After reading these words, Charlie looked up to see Sophie biting her bottom lip, trying to control her nerves. He liked her so much; he couldn't keep his eyes off her in the car and the moment they had shared while having ice cream in the town had made his heart race. Now, with so many emotions of lust, guilt and confusion going through him, he didn't know what to say. He tried his best to get a few words out.

"Sophie, I'm terribly sorry. I shouldn't have come to conclusions so quickly. Please accept my apology." He paused and looked at her for a response.

"I...apology accepted." She smiled up at him and he put his hand out, hoping she would shake it. "Seriously Charlie? You want a handshake?"

"It's the proper thing to do in a situation like this." The truth was, apart from his Gran, he had only fought with Patricia and she was never the touchy-feely type so a hand shake seemed to be the only option for him and Sophie. That was, until she lifted her arms up around his neck and hugged him, no; she embraced him, holding him close. His heart was beating so fast and she could feel it. She pulled away just as his hands reached the small of her back.

"Goodnight Charlie." She stroked his cheek, kissed it and turned around to head back to her room.

"Sophie?" Charlie caught her arm just before she got too far away and held out her diary in front of him, "You really like my bum wiggle when I walk?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"I guess I do" She smiled back to him, kissed him on the cheek once more and said goodnight.


End file.
